The Greater Deep
The Greater Deep is an area located underneath the God Wars Dungeon, and is quite possibly the most dangerous place on Runescape. To get there, you must obtain a Divine key as an extremely rare drop from Commander Zilyana, K'ril Tsutsaroth, Kree'arra, Lord Shadowcore or General Graardor; then use it on the frozen door at the southern part of the Dungeon; this will open the door and lead to a chilly room with a frozen spiral staircase, walk down these stairs to access the Greater Deep. =History= The Greater Deep was where the Gods stayed in hiding during the God Wars, while their followers fought for them. In order to prevent the other Gods gaining access to their hideouts, they sealed themselves off with separate doors, and gave the keys (The God relics) to their most trusted warriors (The God Wars generals). =Navigation= Once you arrive at the Greater Deep, you will find yourself in a small room, which is called the "lobby", which contains five magically sealed doors with God symbols engraved on them, these are called "relic doors". To open these doors, you must bring one of the five God relics, and use it with its respective door. Once you enter one of these doors, it will shut behind you, and your only means of escape will be the Mystical portals, which will be talked about later on. To progress through these new areas, you need to advance through individual "Rooms". Each of these rooms contains a different puzzle to complete; the types of puzzles you encounter depends on which door you enter. These puzzles will often consist of simple tasks such as defeating enemies or finding hidden objects; but sometimes they will be much more complex, requiring large amounts of brainpower in order to proceed. After you complete a room, a door will open and a Mystical portal will appear. The door will take you onto the next room, and the portal will return you to the lobby, but you can return to the next room again at any time by going through the relic door again. =Sections= Saradomin Saradomin's rooms revolve around a roughly equal balance of puzzles and combat situations. Room 1 Spirit Shade (level 982) Room 2 Room 3 Room 4 Room 5 Room 6 Room 7 Room 8 Room 9 Room 10 Zamorak Zamorak's rooms, similar to Saradomin's, revolve around a rough balance of puzzles and combat. Room 1 Room 2 Room 3 Room 4 Room 5 Room 6 Room 7 Room 8 Room 9 Room 10 Armadyl Armadyl's rooms revolve around almost entirely puzzles, with few combat situations. These puzzles are mostly safe, but are extremely frustrating to complete. Room 1 Room 2 Room 3 Room 4 Room 5 Room 6 Room 7 Room 8 Room 9 Room 10 Zaros Zaros' rooms, like Armadyl's, revolve mostly around puzzles, but Zaros' puzzles are much more deadly, and will require lots of food and potions. They are, however, somewhat easier to figure out. Room 1 Room 2 Room 3 Room 4 Room 5 Room 6 Room 7 Room 8 Room 9 Room 10 Bandos The rooms in Bandos' section revolve almost entirely around combat, with very little of them containing strategic puzzles. Room 1 Room 2 Room 3 Room 4 Room 5 Room 6 Room 7 Room 8 Room 9 Room 10 =Trivia= Category:God Wars Dungeon expansion Category:Locations Category:Dungeons